Jealousy
by Laurella
Summary: An Un-Sub has kidnapped Reid and Garcia in retaliation for a past injustice. He taunts the team daring the BAU to find their missing members.
1. Friday Afternoon

Title: Jealousy

Characters: Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia

Timing Season 10 (I originally wrote this story back in Season 7. I changed it for Kate Callahan)

Rating: R

Warnings: Kidnapping, Suspense, and non-con

Summary: An Un-Sub has kidnapped Reid and Garcia in retaliation for a past injustice. He taunts the team daring the BAU to find their missing members.

Chapter 1 Friday Afternoon

It was Friday and near the end of the workday.

Currently the BAU team was hanging around the bullpen.

Morgan was joking around with Reid about something. It was obvious from Reid's expression that he didn't know what Morgan was teasing him about.

J.J. and Callahan were joining in with the fun.

Rossi and Hotch were standing on the catwalk watching the team below.

The clock then struck four thirty. It had been a long week and the team did need a break.

"Enjoy your weekend." Hotch said walking down the steps.

The team closed up their systems and headed out.

"What are your plans?" Morgan asked.

"There is a professor from MIT that is speaking in Georgetown." Reid said. "I was going to listen to her."

"She hot." Morgan asked teasingly.

"I've actually only read her work. I never looked at a picture of her." Reid answered.

Morgan shook his head.

The team made it to the elevators and headed down.

From there the seven went their separate ways.

Hotch had gone to Jessica's to pick up Jack. On the ride home Hotch had talked to Jack about what he had done in school that day.

Rossi for his part had made reservations with this editor at a restaurant. He was meeting her there this evening.

Morgan had gone home. There was work that needed to be done on one of his properties. He wanted to get some sleep before he started.

J.J. had gone home to her boys. Will and Henry were waiting for her.

Callahan had gone straight home.

They were ready for the weekend.

Garcia opened the door of her apartment and then stepped inside. She hit the light switch. She flipped the switch twice. "Err," she growled. The electricity was out.

She was completely unaware of the presence behind her. Garcia yelped as she was jumped from behind. The person was on top of her.

Her heart was beating rapidly. This couldn't be happening to her.

"Do has I say or Dr. Reid is dead." The voice said to her. Garcia felt something metal on her neck. She didn't need to be with the FBI to know that it was a knife. Garcia didn't know how to read Un-Subs. She had to comply.

"Please don't hurt him." Garcia whimpered. "I'll do what you say."

Reid had gone to the bookstore on his way home. He placed the bag with the new book on the counter. From there he started the process that he usually went through for the evening. Reid locked his gun in the safe by his bed and dropped his go-bag by the bed.

After everything was done Reid laid down on the couch and started reading the book. He eventually fell asleep with the book in his hand.

Reid woke when he heard a knock on the door.

"Reid its Garcia."

Reid went to the door and opened it. He still had the book he was reading in his hand.

He didn't see Garcia.

What he saw was a man with a dark coat and a hat and sunglasses. It was clearly to disguise his figure and his face. The gun was pointed squarely at him. "If you want to keep Penelope Garcia safe you will do what I say. Don't think killing her will be the only thing I will do."


	2. Taken

Chapter 2 Taken

Morgan was working on his latest property. Right now the focus was on the master suite. The property had originally been damaged in a fire. Morgan had wanted to make sure the contractors he brought in had been able to fix all the damage effectively.

He was joined in the afternoon by Rossi. He had brought lunch for the two.

"My man," Morgan said when he saw the food. "Just what I needed."

"The place is looking great." Rossi complemented.

There was a bench that worked for a makeshift table and two old chairs. The two sat down and started eating the food. While they ate the two were exchanging jokes and stories.

After they were done eating Morgan's phone rang. He looked at the number it was listed has an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Rossi asked.

"Unknown," Morgan said. "Agent Morgan"

"Hello, Agent Morgan." The voice on the other said. There was a momentary pause. "I think she's very pretty, actually."

"Who is this?" Morgan asked. He looked over at Rossi gave him a look to know that something was wrong.

"I'm sure that there are some guys that wouldn't give her a second look." The voice continued.

Morgan knew he was talking to an Un-Sub. He placed the phone on speaker and so that Rossi could hear what was being said.

"I think she is still very pretty in her own, well not a little way."

"What's her name?" Morgan asked.

"So formal." The Un-Sub said in a laughing tone. "Do you mind if I call you Morgan, let's remove those formalities."

"You can call me Morgan." Morgan said. He didn't have a complete profile on this Un-Sub yet. He knew that he was probably narcissistic. He also did not want to contradict or upset this Un-Sub.

Rossi stepped out of ear shot. He dialed Garcia. Hopefully she would be able to get a trace on the phone. Both times he called the phone it went straight to her voice mail. The next call that Rossi made was to Hotch.

"Can you tell me about her?" Morgan tried engaging the Un-Sub. He needed to keep him talking and try to find out about the victim.

"Blonde, fair skin." The Un-Sub said very slowly. "Very fair skin in fact. It is very soft in fact."

"Can I talk to her?" Morgan said. "I want to know about her."

There was no doubt in his mind that this Un-Sub had someone. He was using this victim to get to him and the team.

"I think she does want to talk to you." The Un-Sub said. "Unfortunately she can't right now." The Un-Sub started laughing. "Well, well the bookworm does seem to have some guts."

"Bookworm" Morgan asked. "Who's the bookworm."

"Really." The Un-Sub said to Agent Morgan. "You're telling me that you don't have a better description for Dr. Reid than bookworm. He had a book in his hand when I took him."

Rossi came back when he heard the comment about the Reid.

"Can I talk to Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I suppose." The Un-Sub said in a bored tone. There was a silence for a moment.

"Reid, can you hear me?" Morgan asked.

"He has Garcia." Reid shouted into the phone.

With that the phone went dead.

Rossi called back Hotch. "Hotch, our Un-Sub has Garcia and Reid."

Hotch immediately put the team in action. He told Rossi and Morgan to go to Garcia's apartment. Callahan and J.J. would go to Reid's. Hotch would contact Kevin Lynch they would need a technical analyst and someone who knew Garcia's system.

Neither Garcia or Reid had plans for that evening. It was a safe assumption that they had gone to their apartments after work.

CM************************************************

Garcia and Reid were tied with ropes to chairs in a small square room.

The room that they were in was windowless. The only light in the room was from the fixtures in the room. Reid knew the room they were taken to was in a basement.

After they were taken, it took the Un-Sub driving for about three hours to reach their current location.

The Un-Sub had bolted the chairs to floor prior to them getting there. Both were tied with their arms around the chair arms and their legs around the chair legs. The Un-Sub had gagged both of them with a cloth rag. They had only been blindfolded after they had been taken. The Un-Sub had removed the blindfold after they had been tied to the chairs.

The chairs were set three feet from each other. At least Reid and Garcia could look at each other.

Neither one had been able to get a look at the Un-Sub's face. He had kept it covered the entire time with a mask.

The two were alone for a while before the Un-Sub came back in.

The Un-Sub walked up to Garcia. He ran the back of his hand down Garcia's cheek. She jerked her face away. He then then ran his hand through her hair.

Reid watched wide eyed. He started working at the bindings on his arm.

The Un-Sub pulled a cell phone from his pocket and started dialing. "Hello, Agent Morgan."

Reid watched for visual clues from the Un-Sub. The fact that he called Morgan said a lot about his profile.

The Un-Sub seemed to ignore Reid while he had continued to stroke Garcia's hair.

Reid could tell that she was already scared.

"I think she's very pretty, actually." The Un-Sub said. "I'm sure that there are some guys that wouldn't give her a second look."

A tear went down Garcia's face. The Un-Sub caught it on his finger. "I think she is still very pretty in her own, well not little way."

Reid tried harder to get out of the restraints.

"So formal." The Un-Sub said in a laughing tone. "Do you mind if I call you Morgan, let's remove those formalities."

"Blonde, fair skin. Very fair skin in fact. It is very soft in fact." Reid watched the Un-Sub place his hand on Garcia's knee. He then started to draw his hand up her thigh and it was now under her skirt. He was bringing the skirt up with his hand.

"I think she does want to talk to you." The Un-Sub said. "Unfortunately she can't right now." The Un-Sub started laughing. He positioned himself so his body blocked the view Reid had of Garcia.

Reid purposely tried to make as much noise from a struggle that he could. He wanted the Un-Sub's attention away from Garcia.

"Well, well the bookworm does seem to have some guts." The Un-Sub said now looking at Reid.

The Un-Sub walked over and stood over Reid. "Really. You're telling me that you don't have a better description for Dr. Reid than bookworm. He had a book in his hand when I took him."

Reid continued to struggle against the ropes. He couldn't get out of them.

"I suppose." The Un-Sub then removed the gag from Reid's mouth.

"Talk to Agent Morgan" The Un-Sub said to Reid.

"He's got Garcia." Reid said.

The Un-Sub clicked off the phone and then turned it off.


	3. Reid and Garcia's Apartments

Chapter 3 Reid and Garcia's Apartments

Callahan and J.J. met with Hotch at Reid's building.

They were there with crime scene investigators from the bureau.

The three went upstairs and to Reid's apartment. When they reached the door Hotch checked the knob. The door was unlocked. The three took position and moved through the apartment. Once they saw that it was cleared the three began looking through the apartment.

The crime techs started pouring through the apartment.

Callahan checked the door. There was no sign of forced entry. Reid had let the Un-Sub in under some kind of ruse.

J.J. found Reid's to-go bag sitting where he had left it. She saw his phone sitting on the charger.

Hotch checked Reid's gun safe. It was locked and his gun was secured inside.

Reid had clearly come home and started to go through his routine for the evening. The bed appeared to be made. So he never made it that far.

The three gathered in Reid's living room where they quickly discussed the profile.

"Our Un-Sub must be an experienced criminal. The only way he could have gotten Reid out of the apartment would be with an effective ruse." J.J. stated. "He wouldn't have fallen for just anything."

"This Un-Sub targeted Reid and Garcia out of all of us for a reason." Hotch stated.

"We'll need to compare this with what Rossi and Morgan find at Garcia's" callahan added.

One of the techs came up to Hotch. "Sir, we are on candid camera right now. It is next to the plant." She then stepped back.

Hotch walked over to the plant the tech had indicated. He saw the small spy camera that had been placed there.

Holding his poker face, Hotch took the camera and looked at it. He then placed it in one of the evidence bags. "I'll have Kevin Lynch look through this."

"I'll let Morgan and Rossi know." Callahan said pulling out her phone.

CM*****************************************************************

Morgan and Rossi had entered into Garcia's apartment.

The techs from bureau were standing behind them at the ready.

The two quickly cleared the apartment to let the techs in. Once they were done they began to profile the apartment.

Rossi found Garcia's purse and her phone on the chair in her living room.

When they initially entered the apartment Morgan had immediately noticed something out of place. There was a small table that Garcia normally kept in the corner by the couch. It had been placed by the door.

What caught Morgan's attention though what was on it. Placed on the center of the small table was a lock of hair. Morgan gently picked it up and felt it. It was Garcia's hair.

"The Un-Sub cut her hair." Morgan said to Rossi. They both knew what this added to the profile.

"We're going to find them." Rossi said to Morgan. "Reid's with her. They will keep an eye on each other."

"He's watching us." Morgan nodded towards the wall.

Rossi and Morgan looked at the small spy camera. It was pointed towards the table.

"I hate technology some days." Rossi said. He directed one the techs to bag the camera. They would look through it at the bureau.

Right then Morgan's phone rang, it was Callahan. "Morgan."

Rossi watched Morgan speak to Callahan for a moment. "Yeah we got one here too." He replied before hanging up.

"Hotch wants us back in the office to compare our profiles." Morgan said to Rossi.

CM******************************************************

The team had hurried back to the office. They had wanted to hand the spy cameras over to Kevin Lynch for analysis. They would also need to compare notes to begin their profile.

Kevin had made himself at home immediately inside Garcia's office. Hotch had told him that he needed to go through the phone records of both Garcia and Reid.

Even though neither of them had mentioned anything to the team they needed to look everywhere. He would also need to back track their movements from the time they left the office. It was unknown at exactly what time they were taken, only that they were taken from their homes.

Immediately after arriving back at Quantico, Morgan and Callahan brought the cameras to Kevin. He began examining both of them.

The team gathered around the conference table to compare notes.

"What did you find at Garcia's apartment?" Hotch asked.

"There was no signs of forced entry. We don't know how he got in." Morgan began.

"Garcia's purse and phone were in the living room. At the very least she did make it home last night." Rossi said.

"The Un-Sub moved the table she kept near the couch in front of the door." Morgan said. "He wanted us to find this." Morgan held up the evidence bag that contained the lock of hair.

J.J.'s mouth opened in a slight gasp at the sight of the blonde locks.

"It's Garcia's." Morgan confirmed. "The camera was placed in view of the door and the table."

"This Un-Sub is wanting to taunt us." Rossi said. "We've seen it before."

"Reid made it back to his apartment as well last night." Callahan added. "His gun, his credentials and go-bag were there."

"This was clearly an attack on this team." Hotch said.

"The Un-Sub choose Reid and Garcia for a reason." Rossi said. "There is no way this was just because of opportunity. They were chosen."

"We need to compare both of them. Somewhere in that overlap is the reason why." Morgan added. "Lets look at Reid first. He's from Las Vegas. He attended Cal-Tech."

Callahan started writing on the board.

"He's a genius, graduated at age 12, IQ of 187." Morgan added. "Can be socially awkward, he doesn't see himself being physically imposing."

"Reid did require waivers to be a part of this unit. Gideon helped with that. He was the one that recruited him" Hotch added.

Callahan wrote the notes on the board that Morgan and Hotch had provided.

"The Un-Sub also referred to Reid has bookworm. He said that Reid had a book on him when he was taken"

"Bookworm?" J.J. said. "That's a term that I haven't heard in a while."

"It suggests the Un-Sub's age." Hotch added.

"This Un-Sub obviously knows that Reid is smart." Rossi said.

"Lets look at Garcia." Hotch said.

"She's from California, she attended Cal-Tech as well."

"She was recruited in by the BAU." Morgan added.

"Reid is reserved, old fashioned, he doesn't like technology." Callahan said.

"Garcia is the opposite of that." Rossi said. "She is her own person."

"So the only thing they have in common is that they were both recruited to the FBI, specifically the BAU and attended Cal-Tech."

"Garcia never finished at Cal-Tech before she went underground." Morgan added.

Rossi knew Morgan didn't want to say what the Un-Sub had said about Garcia. He would have to say it. "The Un-Sub called Garcia pretty."

"Morgan, what else did he say?" Hotch softly ordered to his subordinate.

"When I answered the phone the Un-Sub said. 'I think she's very pretty, actually. I'm sure that there are some guys that wouldn't give her a second look.' I asked if I could talk to her, he said no. I asked the Un-Sub to describe her, he said blonde with fair skin."

J.J. walked up Morgan. She knew the profile he had already built.

"He then said the bookworm was showing some guts." Morgan continued. "I asked him who the bookworm was. He said that he wondered if I had a better description of Reid. I asked if I could speak with Reid. That's when Reid told me he had Garcia."

With this added to the profile, the team thought about the similarities and more to the lack of similarities between the two.

"They are the less formidable." Rossi said. "Out of all of us. Reid and Garcia do not appear on the outside to be Federal Agents. We both know that they are capable, but would anyone even guess that they would be?"

"That has to be it. This was how the Un-Sub figured out who he could take." Morgan said.

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - Welcome back. You are right he took the less formidable of the group. Like you said he took the smartest ones. This does have something to do with Morgan. You will see that in a future chapter.

queenmancilla13 - I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	4. The Un-Sub's Profile

Chapter 4 The Un-Sub's Profile

Kevin Lynch entered carrying his laptop and the two spy cameras. He placed the items down on the conference table.

"This is what I have for you." Kevin began. "Penelope has not used any of her credit cards since yesterday. She would have to have gone straight home after work. Reid it is the same thing. He hasn't used his credit cards either. Neither of them have used their phones since they left work."

"What about the cameras?" Hotch asked.

"The one in Penelope's apartment was using her wifi. The one in Reid's apartment was backpacking on one of his neighbors. Both went dead right after you entered the apartments and found the cameras. The video was saved and that's when it goes dead."

"Do you have the video, or at least the time they started?" Rossi asked.

"Late this morning. There isn't any activity prior. They were turned on remotely."

"Can you trace the signals?" Morgan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I . . . already tried trac. . . the purchase. It was a local store and they paid cash." Kevin's anxiety was high and it was affecting his stutter.

"This guy wants to taunt us. He's going to try to make contact again with us." Morgan said.

Based on the profile so far, that would be the teams best bet on finding Reid and Garcia. The Un-Sub would reveal more about himself in what ever taunt he presented. It would be with that they would find Reid and Garcia.

CM**********************************************************

The Un-Sub had hung up the phone. He made sure to turn off the phone before placing it in his pocket.

Reid continued to stare down the Un-Sub.

The Un-Sub scoffed. He then placed the gag back into Reid's mouth. "That will keep you shut up for a while. I'm sure that your team would appreciate that once in a while."

Garcia was crying in her chair.

Reid kept his eyes on the Un-Sub rather than Garcia. He wanted the Un-Sub's attention to remain on him.

The Un-Sub looked at Reid. "You know with your team's dynamic, you two are the brains. It is going to be interesting to see just how the brawn works without you."

Reid continued to stare down the Un-Sub. If Hotch had stared down Foyet, he would stare down this Un-Sub.

The Un-Sub snorted a slight laugh at Reid.

He then looked over at Garcia and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Reid watched to see what the Un-Sub would do. There wasn't much he could do to help her right then except to distract the Un-Sub.

"I was right though about this one here." The Un-Sub took a lock of Garcia's hair and brought it to his nose to smelled it. He let out an exaggerated sigh."She's very pretty and I am looking forward to getting to know her better."

Reid again tried bringing the Un-Sub's attention to himself. He worked at ropes on his arms.

The Un-Sub lowered herself so that his face was next to Garcia's he then leaned in like he was going to kiss her cheek. Garcia tried to move away from him. "I'll be back in a moment." He said before moving his mask to kiss Garcia's cheek.

The Un-Sub then stepped out of room.

Reid looked at Garcia. He stared into her eyes. He kept his expression calm. He wanted her to know that he was working on getting them out of there. The team knew they were gone. They would find them. He started working on the gag in his mouth. At the very least he could talk to her.

The Un-Sub went upstairs in the farm style house. He went into one of the rooms that was filled with computers and screens. He made himself comfortable with a cup of coffee, he placed his mask on the table. Two of the screens showed Garcia and Reid's apartment.

After a short time the Un-Sub watched Morgan and Rossi go inside Garcia's apartment and Hotch, J.J. and Callahan go into Reid's. He then cut the feed after the camera was picked up.

After cutting the feed the Un-Sub placed the video onto his computer. He placed both videos together into a single file. When he was done he placed the videos onto his tablet.

The Un-Sub placed his mask back on and then headed downstairs.

Garcia and Reid both watched as he entered the room.

"I thought you would like to see your team." The Un-Sub said starting the video on the tablet and holding it for two to see.

Garcia and Reid watched. They saw Hotch, J.J. and Callahan enter Reid's apartment with the techs. They watched as Hotch pulled the camera from the wall. The video then went to Garcia's apartment. They saw Morgan pick up the lock of hair.

"Such classic alpha male behavior." The Un-Sub said. "Rossi and Morgan, they need to show that they can be the heroes. Try to rescue the girl, that would be you Penelope. Look at his face, he is determined. Agent Hotchner, his expression doesn't change much does it? He probably figures that you, Agent Reid, will think your way out of this."

The Un-Sub turned off the tablet he then placed it on a small table that was behind Reid. "You see they came for you. Now, I want to show them something."

He purposefully ignored Reid has he walked up behind Garcia. Slowly he began rubbing her shoulders.

Garcia whimpered she was trying to say something against the gag.

He then lowered his hands down her front. The Un-Sub let out a sigh, he then started to undo the buttons on her sweater.

Garcia was crying by now, shaking her head no.

Reid again tried to make as much noise as he could. He also worked on the gag in his mouth.

The Un-Sub came around to Garcia's side. He used one hand to hold Garcia's head with her hair. The other hand brushed over Garcia's thigh. He slowly started to lift Garcia's skirt.

"The show that I am going to provide for them." The Un-Sub said to Garcia.

Reid had managed to get his gag out of his mouth. He used the only weapon he had. "You're a real tough guy." Reid shouted at the Un-Sub. "You think you're so smart and tough. What did you ever accomplish?"

"You little shit." The Un-Sub said to Reid. "You think you're smart just because you got a Ph.D."

"I got three. Which is a lot more than what you ever did. You're pathetic." Reid struck back.

The Un-Sub let go of Garcia and came at Reid. He punched Reid squarely in the stomach.

"Wow, I've been hit by teenage girls harder than that." Reid laughed.

"I've had enough of your mouth."

The Un-Sub started to undo Reid's ropes around his arms. "You're ass is coming with me." He forced Reid to lean forward so that he could tie Reid's arms behind his back.

Reid jerked himself up. He looked at Garcia.

She was still crying.

Reid mouthed 'its okay' to Garcia.

The Un-Sub undid the ropes around Reid's legs. He kept a hold of Reid's sweater lifting him from the chair. "You and your cheeky mouth are going to pay."

Reid struggled while the Un-Sub lifted him from the chair. "Stop fighting you little brat. You called me pathetic, that's what you are." The Un-Sub dragged Reid out of the room and up the stairs.

The Un-Sub led Reid into one of the bedrooms and dropped him onto the bed. "Say hi to your team." The Un-Sub said.

Reid did his best not to cry out. He knew that Garcia could probably hear. He needed to protect her as much as possible.

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - I'm sorry, but Kevin and Savannah are clear of this. Hopefully this chapter still keeps you interested.

ahowell1993 - Sorry, but not Savannah, but jealousy is a factor.


	5. The Taunt

Chapter 5 The Taunt

The team watched the videos from the cameras. They had seen themselves and the techs enter into the apartments and find the cameras.

Hotch had received word from the techs. They could not determine the point of entry for either Reid or Garcia's apartment. The Un-Sub also did not leave any forensic evidence behind.

Right now the team was discussing the victimology and developing the profile.

"The Un-Sub clearly used some type of ruse to get Reid and Garcia."

"He probably threatened the one with the others life." Callahan said. "I've seen that before. He tells Garcia that he has Reid and will hurt him if she doesn't go with him."

"Garcia wouldn't think twice." J.J. added.

"This Un-Sub is criminally sophisticated." Rossi said. "He's probably studied forensics or criminal justice."

"He's older." Morgan said. "With the level of sophistication. He is probably in his mid-40s."

"Why take both instead of one?" Rossi asked. "It would be difficult to take one Agent hostage, but two?"

"Also transportation." Callahan added. "The Un-Sub would need a large vehicle."

"He would also need something for a nest." Rossi added. "He would also need money to pull something like this off."

"He had to have time to stalk as well. If he knew that much about Reid and Garcia." Morgan said.

Hotch's phone rang. He recognized the number. "It's the Un-Sub."

This was the taunt that the team was waiting for. Kevin immediately started to trace the call.

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch said in his usual dead pan tone.

"Tell me Agent Hotchner, are you proud of Agent Reid?"

"Agent Reid is a valuable member of this team." Hotch answered. "He has proven himself capable."

"If you weren't I would say you should have been proud of him today." The Un-Sub replied. "I realized what he was doing. I know that he knew that I knew as well. Still he played me."

Morgan wondered what the Un-Sub meant by playing him. No matter what it wouldn't be good.

"I do have to give the credit for that. I still say he doesn't look much like an agent." The Un-Sub's tone was even and did not give away any emotion.

Callahan was shaking her head.

"Garcia," the Un-Sub continued. "Now she looks more like she should be working the beauty counter at at a high end boutique. The way that she dresses and colors her hair and her make up. You probably let her get away with that, Agent Hotchner, so you won't cause trouble for yourself."

"Garcia is her own person." Hotch tried to humanize her. "Her uniqueness is something special to her. She cares about people."

"Yes, I'm sure she's a good person." The Un-Sub continued. "It's good that she doesn't have rank though. Agent Jareau and Agent Callahan do."

Rossi started shaking his head. He knew where this was going.

"I'm sure that you brought Agent Jareau on because she was a pretty face. She was someone to look good in front of the cameras. You really should give her that job to her again."

The Agents looked at each other. He was clearly trying to bait each of them.

"Agent Seaver," the Un-Sub said. "Tell me Agent Hotchner, do you have a thing for blondes? I like the darker blondes myself."

"Agent Seaver received training from this unit." Agent Hotchner said.

"Yes, of course." The Un-Sub said. "I think we know the truth. What about Agent Blake? She only stayed awhile. Was that because she didn't have what it took?"

"Can I talk about Agent Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Agent Reid and Agent Prentiss, they were friends weren't they?"

"Yes, they were." Hotch answered.

"He probably needed a girl's shoulder to cry on." The Un-Sub continued. "At least she lasted a while. Agent Callahan there, I'm sure the only reason that you brought her on was to avoid some type of affirmative action."

"Agent Callahan brings a strong skill set to the team." Hotch wanted to keep his answers from being hostile.

"I'm sure she does. I'm surprised she can pack a gun without squealing." The Un-Sub continued. "How does she do on the range?"

Callahan rolled her eyes with that comment.

Kevin Lynch quickly scribbled on his paper that he had traced the call. It was not far from them.

"Agent Morgan he is obviously the muscles of your operation. Does he really provide anything else beyond kicking the doors in for the ladies and Agent Reid?"

Morgan stared at the phone. He knew that voice. There was something very familiar. He was surprised that he didn't recognize it before.

"Agent Rossi," the Un-Sub continued. "You know he really should retire again. He is going to give himself a heart attack if he continues trying to keep up. I figure the three ex-wives would have worn him out."

That was the one that made Rossi furrow his brow.

Kevin Lynch wrote the name of coffee shop on the paper.

"Second table to the left from the entrance on the outside." With that the Un-Sub hung up.

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - I think both Reid and Garcia are the brains. I've never really written about Jordan. That would be an interesting choice, sorry no.

kikicox24 - You are close in your assessment of someone who trained with Reid.

Claring - This story is mostly Reid and Garcia with Morgan. There is more Reid and Garcia coming up.


	6. The Coffeeshop

Chapter 6 The Coffeeshop

The team quickly got up from the round table and headed towards the SUV's in the garage.

"I know this sounds crazy. I know I've heard the Un-Sub's voice before." Morgan said.

"From where?" Rossi asked.

"I can't remember. I know I've heard it before." Morgan said. "I realized it when he said Agent Morgan again. I don't think it was on a case though."

"Go through your phone and your calender for the past six months. See who you talked to. Anyone you don't know get the list to Lynch to go through." Hotch ordered.

They reached the garage and went to their vehicles.

"Two teams in case we need to divide." Hotch said. "Morgan, Callahan with me."

Rossi nodded and got into the second SUV with J.J. and took off.

In a rare instance Morgan had taken the shotgun seat and let Hotch drive. He pulled out his phone. He was going through his calender and his phone to see who he had talked to in the past six months. Morgan was certain that he had talked to the Un-Sub before.

The SUV was silent when they reached the road. It would take them a few minutes to get to the coffee shop.

Callahan looked at Hotch and Morgan from the back seat. She then leaned forward. "Am I going to have to ask or are you going to just tell me. Cliff notes will be fine."

Morgan looked over at Hotch and then back at Callahan.

"Reid was abducted several years ago. The Un-Sub was a mission-based killer with dissociative identity disorder. He killed Reid and then brought him back with CPR. A few months later Garcia was shot by a serial killer cop who was a classic narcissist with a hero homicide complex."

Callahan shook her head. "How did those cases end?"

"Reid shot Hankel with his own gun. J.J. shot Battle, the cop, when he took a hostage in the bullpen."

Callahan let it go after that. It wasn't long after that they had arrived at the coffee shop.

Hotch and J.J. rode in tense silence until they made it out on the road.

"We're going to find both of them." Rossi tried to reassure J.J. He knew the two were Henry's god-parents.

"Reid got messages to us before." J.J. said. "That's what he did last time. We just need to listen."

The team had purposely parked in the back of the parking lot. They observed the coffee shop from a distance before approaching.

"He called from a public place." Rossi said observing the crowd that was at the shop.

"There are several people here with cell phones. He probably figured he could blend in with the crowd." Callahan said.

The team started walking towards the shop. Even though it was late into the afternoon the place was still busy.

"He's obviously still in the area. He has to be holding Garcia and Reid close by." Hotch said.

"I can't believe we are doing this again." J.J. muttered under her breathe.

"Second table from the entrance." Morgan said indicating the table. There was a placard that said reserved.

"Morgan and I will look at the security cameras." Hotch said. "Look at the table."

Hotch and Morgan stepped inside of the coffee shop. It was busy inside as well. They flashed their badges at the counter and asked to see the manager.

An older man stepped up. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"We need to see your security cameras for the last twenty minutes."

"Over here." The man said having the agents step into the manager's office.

"We don't have much. Just over the counter." The manager said.

"Are you always this busy?" Morgan asked.

"Normal Saturday afternoon so far." The manager answered.

"Are their cameras on the outside tables?" Hotch asked.

"No," the manager answered.

The security for the coffee shop was minimal. That was proven based upon the cameras that were available to them.

The two looked over the footage. There was no possible way to tell which patron that entered was the Un-Sub. Morgan looked over the faces of all the patrons.

"Do you recognize anyone?" Hotch asked.

"No," Morgan answered. "He might not have even come up to the counter."

"We'll take copies and look it over at the BAU."

Outside Rossi, Callahan and J.J. were looking over the table.

"He didn't seem to leave any cameras this time." Rossi said looking anywhere the Un-Sub might have placed a camera.

J.J. slowly lifted the reserved sign that was on the table. "He did leave these." J.J. said looking at Garcia's glasses. She pulled an evidence bag from her coat and placed the glasses inside.

"Rossi." Callahan said. She pulled a glove from her pocket and reached underneath the table. She pulled out a cell phone.

"This is another taunt." Rossi said looking at the phone.

Callahan opened it and looked at the last numbers called. It was Hotch's and Morgan's.

"He wanted us to find this obviously." Rossi said. "Hopefully Kevin could find something on the phone."

"He probably cleaned the glasses before placing them here too." J.J. said.

They then went inside the shop to see Morgan and Hotch.

The manager directed them into the office. He was going to have a story later to tell his buddies.

The entire team stood crammed in the small office.

"He's been here before. He knew where the camera's were so he could avoid them." Hotch said when the rest of the team entered.

"He left us these." J.J. said holding up Garcia's glasses.

"And the phone he used." Callahan said holding the phone.

"This Un-Sub wants to play us. To prove that he is smarter than us." Rossi said.

"We need to get back to the BAU." Hotch stated

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - No, this isn't Gideon. I rather thought he came off like that because he was so focused. Hotch had to ground him several times. You are getting close on the profile of this Un-Sub. I do like how you called him a loser. I feel like I should try to incorporate that in some way to this story now.


	7. Talking with the Un-Sub

Chapter 7 Talking with the Un-Sub.

Garcia sat in the chair waiting.

It had seemed like forever since the Un-Sub had grabbed Reid and taken him away. Neither had returned. She didn't know what was going on.

Right after he had left Garcia had tried working on the ropes on her arms and the gag. She couldn't get either of them off.

Garcia had heard some noises coming above her head. She knew the Un-Sub had taken Reid upstairs. In her mind she pictured the video feed she had seen of Reid when he was with Tobias. She also pictured him in the hospital with a bullet wound to his neck.

The Un-Sub was doing something to him, she knew it.

Garcia looked up when she heard someone coming. She saw the Un-Sub come back with Reid in tow. The Un-Sub still wore the mask.

Reid walked slowly. He didn't seem to be struggling at all against the Un-Sub.

The Un-Sub sat Reid back down in the chair and tied him up. He was gagged again.

Garcia started crying looking at Reid. His clothes were disheveled and there looked to be a bruise under one of his eyes.

He would not make eye contact with her.

"You're team is quite good you know." The Un-Sub said after securing Reid. "I insulted each of them. They wouldn't take the bait at all. After they see my gift that might be different."

The Un-Sub turned his attention to Garcia. "You haven't been able to say anything all day. Would you like to talk?"

Garcia looked at the Un-Sub.

"I'm tired of listening to the apt pupil. I'm glad I didn't have anyone like him in any of classes. I would have shut them up immediately."

Garcia nodded her head in short motions at the Un-Sub.

The Un-Sub slowly removed the gag from Garcia's mouth. He had stroked her cheek to take it off.

Garcia hoped she would be able to think of the right thing to say right then.

"Please, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"You want to know why?" The Un-Sub said in a mocking tone. "You want to know why I had taken the two of you?"

"Yes, please. We'll just talk that's all. You can tell me anything that you want." Garcia said. "I'll listen."

"Anything I want." The Un-Sub said again to Garcia stroking his fingers across her face.

"Yes, we can just talk that is all." Garcia said trying not flinch at the touches.

She remembered Morgan had said when an Un-Sub is wearing a mask he doesn't want to be identified. Right now she couldn't possibly ID him. Also in some instance compliance was the best thing to with an Un-Sub. She figured this Un-Sub fell under that category.

The Un-Sub stepped around behind Garcia. He started rubbing her shoulders again. "I told Agent Hotchner that he should let Jareau speak in front of the cameras again. I honestly expected a larger reaction from that. One of them, Jareau or Callahan, would start in on how woman are capable of doing the same jobs has men, even while they are popping out puppies."

"Yes, she used to be our media liaison." Garcia thought about what Hotch had said on a few occasions. Keep the Un-Sub talking. Don't anger and show sympathy. Garcia repeated that in her head.

"Yes, used to be." The Un-Sub said lowering his hand to rest on Garcia's stomach. "She left for a while, I thought she went to squeeze out another baby."

"No temporary assignment away, that was all." Garcia didn't want to go in on J.J.'s leaving.

"Then she came back has a profiler." The Un-Sub tone changed right then.

CM*****************************************************

After attacking him in the upstairs bedroom, the Un-Sub had left Reid alone on the bed tied up.

When the Un-Sub had left the room Reid had tried to escape. The room had been locked from the outside. The window had been bolted. The Un-Sub had placed a film on the window. Reid could barely make out the shapes that were outside. He had no way of knowing where they were.

Reid waited alone in the room. It was a couple of hours before the Un-Sub came back.

When he came back he had picked up Reid from the floor where he was lying. He then walked Reid back downstairs.

The Un-Sub didn't say anything to him.

Reid knew his eyes were red. He didn't want Garcia to see that. He had purposely avoided eye contact with her. He didn't want to look at Garcia right then.

Reid listened while the Un-Sub had asked if Garcia wanted to talk. His heart started beating. It was possible that Garcia could say or do something to set this Un-Sub off. He listened very carefully while they talked.

Once she started talking he was so proud of Garcia. She was keeping her voice calm while she talked with him. She was asking him to talk about himself. Reid had already figured on the Un-Sub being a narcissist. Garcia right now was feeding on that. That would reveal details about himself. The more Reid knew the better his chances were of getting the both of them out of there.

The Un-Sub talked about insulting the team. He had clearly called them with a taunt. He then mentioned about not having anyone like him in any of his classes. The Un-Sub was a professor or instructor somewhere.

He talked about J.J. in front of the cameras and having a child. This Un-Sub objectives women. He was not comfortable with women being in the position of authority. That was probably related to the stressor for him.

Reid noticed the immediate change when he mentioned J.J. becoming a profiler. This was something that had up set him. The thought of a woman becoming an elite FBI Agent angered him.

Instinctively Reid started to make noises again with the chair and yelling against the gag.

"Yes, because of nepotism she was allowed to go to training." The Un-Sub said to Garcia. He started stroking her hair. "I'm sure that Agent Hotchner is happy to have another blonde with him. I told him how I like blondes. The darker blondes have a sense of mystery to them I think."

Reid figured the source of the stressor was in fact blonde.

"Although I would like to know what he thinks about this." The Un-Sub grabbed a hold of a lock of Garcia's hair and pulled.

"Please don't hurt me." Garcia cried out in pain. "Please. Let's just talk. I want to know your side of the story."

"O' I am going to hurt you." The Un-Sub said. "It will be seen by your precious Agent Morgan."

Reid had worked off his gag by this time.

"She isn't worth it, she isn't worth any of this." Reid said to the Un-Sub in an angered voice. "Garcia is a Tech Analyst. She isn't even an Agent."

"But she brings such value to your team, that is what Agent Hotchner and Agent Morgan had said." The Un-Sub said to Reid almost laughing.

"Tech support." Reid said the Un-Sub. "Think about it. You have a Supervisory Special Agent. I'm your bargaining chip. She's replaceable."

"She was recruited." The Un-Sub said to Reid. "The same has you."

Reid stared down the Un-Sub.

This was the first time that Garcia got a good look at Reid's face. The Un-Sub had given him black eye. She would be placing frozen peas on it right now if she could.

"The FBI couldn't identify talent in its own midst." The Un-Sub said. "Do you want to know how they threw me aside?"

"Didn't make it through day one did you?" Reid said. "Or was it just Hogan's Alley? You are a loser."

"I would have made it all the way through." The Un-Sub said. "I ran all those other cadets in the dust."

"They saw right through you." Reid replied. He was still keeping attention off of Garcia.

"I'm done with you." The Un-Sub said. "It's her turn now."

The Un-Sub started to undo the ropes around Garcia's arms and legs. When she was free she got up, but she didn't run. Rather she threw her arms around Reid.

This reaction took the Un-Sub completely by surprise. He had obviously not expected for her to get up so quickly. He might have expected her to fight, but she didn't.

Garcia held onto Reid. "I'm sorry," she had whispered in his ear.

"Keep fighting." Reid whispered back in Garcia's ear. "Be strong."

The Un-Sub had grabbed a hold of Garcia and started to pull her off of Reid.

"No." Garcia said holding onto Reid.

The Un-Sub grabbed a hold of Garcia's upper arms and continued to pull on her.

"Let her go!" Reid shouted. "Don't touch her."

Garcia grabbed one of the ropes on his arm. She started to pull on the rope while the Un-Sub was pulling on her.

The Un-Sub won the struggle. He pulled Garcia from the room.

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - There. I found a way to call him a loser. I changed the line for you. Even though you didn't have everything yet about this Un-Sub I think you had the right idea. The Un-Sub wanted to leave the glasses to show that he could. He wasn't afraid of getting caught. I'm sorry, but Garcia didn't touch this phone, sorry. There is additional whump coming.

ahowell1993 - I had not intended for guessing the Un-Sub to be a part of this. I will tell you that it is in OC.

I posted earlier than usually, hopefully you don't mind.


	8. The Phone

Chapter 8 The Phone

The team arrived back in the BAU. They would need to start the profile. It was getting late they knew that they needed to find Reid and Garcia soon.

Has soon as they arrived Morgan handed the cell phone to Kevin Lynch. "The Un-Sub had a reason for leaving this. We need to know what is on this cell phone. We find out where this cell phone has been we can find Garcia."

"I u..u..understand." Kevin Lynch said taking the phone. He quickly went into Garcia's office to work.

J.J. had handed the glasses to Anderson. She knew they probably wouldn't find any evidence on them they still had to look.

The team sat down at the round table and watched the surveillance footage from the coffee shop again.

It would be dark soon. They needed to find Garcia and Reid soon.

While Morgan was watching the footage again the team continued on their profile of the Un-Sub.

"Male, mid forties." Rossi began.

"Educated." Callahan added. "He knew how to break into two apartments and not leave forensic evidence. He has studied forensics or criminal law."

"He clearly does not like women." J.J. said.

"What if that was a stressor for him? Something about a woman?" Callahan said.

"Possible. He's also been watching this team for a while. He knew about Seaver. That was a few years ago." Rossi said.

"He's held onto this anger for a long time." Hotch added. "Whatever his grievances are they have consumed him. This was probably shown in personal and professional life."

"He seemed more interested in attacking the women that have become profilers." Rossi added.

"What if he's mad that he didn't become a profiler?" Morgan asked still staring at the video.

"This is still somehow connected to you." Rossi said to Morgan. "You know we need to go through your life to try to find a connection."

"I know." Morgan said. He had been aggravated when the team had looked into his life back in Chicago. Right now though he had to put his pride aside. This was for Garcia and Reid.

The Un-Sub had cut Garcia's hair and removed her glasses to dehumanize her. Morgan knew what was going to happen next.

Morgan turned off the footage. "I still don't recognize anyone."

"The Un-Sub probably never went to the counter." Callahan said. "He did a recon of the place earlier. Everything this Un-Sub does has been planned."

"You still can't place the voice?" Rossi said to Morgan.

"No, I don't know where." Morgan answered.

"We'll have Lynch run this video through Garcia's software." Hotch said. "See if he can identify the patrons."

"Are there any calls that you made, someone you only called once or maybe twice." J.J. asked.

"No, I went through all the numbers on my phone. Family and friends that is all." Morgan said. "There was nothing there."

Anderson knocked on the door of the conference room. He had the glasses in his hand. "I'm sorry, but it looks like he washed these with soap and water before you found them. Sorry." He placed the glasses on the table still in the evidence bag.

"This proves that he is criminally sophisticated." Rossi said still looking at the glasses.

Kevin Lynch came back into the conference room right then. He looked disturbed.

"I'm still running the phone." He said looking down. "The only thing on the phone was the two calls and a video."

"A video?" Morgan said. That wasn't going to be good.

"It was o . . out in the open. Right there." He stuttered. "I copied it here." Kevin Lynch pulled up the video onto the screen in the conference room. The FBI seal appeared on the screen.

The team looked at Lynch. He was still looking down.

"I . . . d . . . don't want to know what is on there." He said. "Press play." Kevin Lynch then left the conference room.

Hotch got up from his chair and picked up the remote for the screen and then he pressed play.

The video opened to what appeared to be a bed in bedroom. A moment later they saw Reid being dropped onto the bed.

"Say hi to your team." The Un-Sub said.

J.J. covered her mouth with her hand.

Callahan looked down.

The rest of the team remained frozen where they were and watched the video.

Reid cried out on the Un-Sub's onslaught.

The Un-Sub was beating on Reid. Because of the angle the Un-Sub was never fully in the frame. When his face was shown all the profilers could see was the mask.

Reid wasn't able to say anything during the assault.

What they saw next caused J.J. and Callahan to stop breathing and Morgan, Hotch and Rossi to divert their eyes. The Un-Sub started tugging on Reid's clothes.

They knew what was going to happen next.

Hotch pulled himself out of it. He stopped the video. He then scrolled forward. The video only showed Reid. Garcia was not in it. He then removed it from the monitor.

"I'm going to kill that Son of a Bitch." Morgan said still looking at the blank screen.

The team stood in silence for a moment. It was interrupted by Kevin Lynch.

"He screwed up. He deleted the data from the video, but he didn't delete everything from the phone." He said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"I have the location data for the phone. I know where the video was taken." Lynch said loading something onto the monitor.

The team looked at a global earth view of a farm house. Alongside was what looked like a DMV photo of a man in his mid forties.

"This is the address." Lynch said. "This is the owner, Everett Roberts."

"That son of a bitch." Morgan said looking at the monitor.

"You know him?" Rossi asked.

"That house. It was one my properties. I bought it for cheap." Morgan said in a voice only the team could tell was dripping with anger. "I sold it to a man who claimed that he was a college professor, a mathematician. He started using terms I thought only Reid could understand. That's our Un-Sub. It's his voice."

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - I agree that is accurate. Un-Subs are in certain cases losers. Now you have the identity of the Un-Sub. Working together is the only way they are going to get out. Both Garcia and Reid know that. I think Garcia is capable of bravery.


	9. Fighting the Un-Sub

Chapter 9 Fighting the Un-Sub

The Un-Sub dragged Garcia upstairs. She was struggling the entire time against him. He then took her to the same bedroom that he had taken Reid to.

Garcia froze for a moment when she saw where she was dragged too. She saw the disturbed sheets on the bed. Her heart started beating rapidly. "Please, I'll do what ever you want. I can't identify you." Garcia said to the Un-Sub. "You can let us go."

The Un-Sub pulled her towards the bed and dropped her on it. He then pounced on top of Garcia. She tried to squirm away from him. The Un-Sub growled has he grabbed one of her arms and pulled it over to the upper corner of the bed. He grabbed a piece of rope from the bed and immediately began tying her wrist.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Garcia pleaded. She struggled against the Un-Sub to get away from him.

The Un-Sub grabbed a hold of Garcia's other wrist and tied it as well. She was now on her back with both writs bound to the bed frame.

"Stop," Garcia had seen enough crime scene photos. She knew what was going to happen. Tears started falling down her face.

After securing the second wrist, the Un-Sub then stood and looked down on Garcia.

"Just let us go." Garcia cried. "Please don't do this to us."

The Un-Sub's eyes became small. He raised his hand and brought it swiftly across Garcia's cheek.

Garcia whimpered in pain.

"All of you worthless women." The Un-Sub said angrily.

Garcia looked at the Un-Sub she didn't want to make eye contact with him.

"You think that you are something special because you got recruited into the FBI. I bet they made it so you didn't have to go through the Academy. You couldn't even make it through Cal-Tech. At least that sorry excuse for a man made it."

Garcia didn't know what to do right then. She kept her mouth shut. She did not know how this guy knew about her time in Cal Tech.

"Think you are so special that the rules don't apply to you."

Right now she wanted to shout at the Un-Sub. She wanted to tell him how good of person Reid was. She wanted to tell him what was going to happen to him once the team got a hold of him.

"No, I didn't." Garcia said to the Un-Sub about the Academy. "I don't go in the field I'm behind a desk." Garcia tried.

"Too worthless to do anything else," the Un-Sub said striking Garcia again.

Garcia tried not to cry out.

"Think some knight in shining armor is going to save you." The Un-Sub said striking Garcia again. He then grabbed Garcia's ankle and pulled it over to the other corner. He grabbed another piece of rope that was there and started tying up her ankle.

"Stop." Garcia said now crying.

"I would have made it through." The Un-Sub said to Garcia. "Those who were watching, they couldn't handle it that I was better than them and smarter than them. Women like you had to cry out and say that you could do the job."

"Please, don't hurt me." Garcia said.

The Un-Sub then climbed on the bed on top of Garcia. "O' I am going to hurt you and send it Agent Morgan." He said pulling at Garcia's blouse. "I'm sure they enjoyed the video of what I did to Agent Reid. What I am going to do to you right now though, that won't be my encore."

CM*************************************************************

Reid struggled against the ropes on the chair has he watched the Un-Sub drag Garcia upstairs. He had to do something. He couldn't do nothing.

When the Un-Sub had dragged Garcia away she had pulled on the ropes instead of his arms. Reid understood what she was trying to do. She had loosened the ropes for him. She wanted him to get out.

Reid immediately began twisting his arm to get it out of the ropes. His arms were becoming red and they hurt. That wasn't important right now. He had managed to get his arm free. He then immediately went to work on the other and the his legs.

Once he was free, Reid immediately ran upstairs.

As soon as he reached the main floor he heard a cry.

"Penelope." Reid said.

Right then he made a decision. He wasn't going to let whatever the Un-Sub was doing right now continue. Reid charged into the bedroom that Un-Sub had attacked him in only a few hours ago.

The sight that greeted him from the door way made his heart jump into his throat. He saw Garcia tied to the bed. The Un-Sub was on top of her. Reid saw the Un-Sub's hand coming up in preparation for another strike.

"Get off of her, you Son of Bitch!" Reid shouted. He then did something he had really only done once before. He charged at the Un-Sub to tackle him. The two fell of the bed together.

Reid tried to maneuver himself to gain the underhand. He used everything that Morgan had ever taught him to get an advantage in a fight. The Un-Sub was big and it appeared that he too had learned how manage himself in a fight. The two wrestled on the ground for a moment.

Garcia couldn't see anything from where she was on the bed. She could only hear the commotion the two were making on the floor.

All at once the commotion stopped. Then the Un-Sub rose. Garcia could see where his mask had come off during the struggle. She could now identify his face.

"You little shit!" The Un-Sub said giving two swift kicks on the ground.

Garcia could hear Reid grunt from the kicks.

"Don't hurt him!" Garcia said to the Un-Sub. "Please I'll do anything."

The Un-Sub looked at Garcia. "I'm tired of this little brat. I should have disposed of him earlier." He then picked up Reid from the floor.

Garcia could see what looked like a bloody nose on Reid's face.

"I'm going to take care of him." The Un-Sub then dropped Reid on the bed by Garcia. "This is the last time you get to talk to him." He preceded to bind Reid's hands behind his back.

"Penelope." Reid said in between breaths. "I'm sorry."

"This is my fault." Garcia said to Reid.

"The team." Reid said.

The Un-Sub picked Reid up and dragged him from the room.

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - Haha. I always laugh at that episode. I can run that mile faster than he did! You are right, she would follow Reid's lead. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter you will learn more about the loser.


	10. Everett Roberts

Chapter 10 Everett Roberts

Hotch immediately looked at Kevin Lynch. "You need to provide us everything you can find on Everett Roberts. We need to know vehicles. Where he goes everything."

Lynch nodded in understanding.

"I'll get a SWAT team to meet us there." Hotch said dialing a number on his phone.

The team quickly headed downstairs to the garage. They needed to get out to the house, now.

"Rossi, you're with me. Morgan, J.J., and Callahan second vehicle." The team got into their SUVs. They turned on the lights as they headed out.

Inside the vehicle Morgan called Rossi. With the entire team listening, he gave a verbal layout of the house and a description of Roberts.

The call was interrupted by Kevin Lynch. He put the team on a conference call to fill them in Roberts.

"Here is everything on Everett Roberts." Lynch began. "It wasn't that hard to find. He is forty five now. Both of his parents had a little bit of money, upper upper middle class. He was the only one to inherit when they died. He went through private schools where he excelled, specifically it looks like mathematics and science. He graduated from high school at age 16."

The team knew that the Un-Sub was educated.

Kevin didn't stop there. "I might add that he was also on the track and wrestling teams. Accepted to Cal-Tech. A day after graduating he went to the FBI academy, where he received high marks. He was set to be honor grad."

"I take that he didn't make it." Rossi surmised.

"No, he was kicked out of the academy about half way through. I might add that he was in the same class has Morgan." Lynch answered.

"That was why he focused on me." Morgan said.

"Was there anything from the Academy on why he was dropped?" Hotch asked.

"No, not specifically" Lynch answered. "I can tell you that a very impressive letter was placed in his file recommending that he should be dropped from the Academy. Stating possible psychological problems that would hinder performance in the field. It was signed by Jason Gideon."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a glance at that comment.

Morgan shook his head.

J.J. looked up. "This has been brewing for a long time."

"What happened after he got out of the academy?" Callahan asked.

"He focused on his academic career. Believe it or not he was a Professor. He teaches forensic science. He also has a degree in criminal law along with his mathematics degree." Lynch answered.

"That explains his familiarity with law enforcement and how he was able to not leave any evidence behind." Callahan replied.

"J.J. is right," Morgan said. "This guys anger is over a decade old. He's been holding a grudge, but there is something that has had to set this guy off."

"Lynch, there is probably something in his life that has happened concerning a woman." J.J. offered.

"Looks like he lost a tenure position to a female facility member about a year ago." Lynch guessed. "Married mother to three."

"That could be it, I would be willing to bet that it goes deeper." Callahan said.

"Right now Roberts is on sabbatical from teaching. He has been for the past three months." Lynch added.

"Is there any reason you can see why?" Rossi asked. "Guys like him just don't take a breather on a whim."

"Looks like parts of his doctorate thesis has come under scrutiny." Lynch said.

"Scrutiny, by who?" Morgan asked.

"A young woman who is working on her own doctorate. She is also one of his former students." Lynch said. "This sounds like one of those stressor things Garcia was telling me about."

"That would be his hatred on women manifesting itself." Callahan added.

"The honor grad when I went through the academy was a female agent." Morgan added. "Agent Butler. Tough has nails, she could probably almost go head to head with Reid in intelligence."

"We know he has a hatred from women that has been cemented in his head." J.J. said.

"We are going to play up to this guys notions." Hotch said. "That's going to be the only way to get Reid and Garcia out alive. J.J., I need you to stay behind when dealing with this Un-Sub. Your presence may antagonize him. Callahan you don't come in until we give the all clear."

Hotch was concerned about her pregnancy.

"Understood." Callahan said. She knew that Hotch was right. The presence of their gender would further fuel Roberts' anger.

"Does Roberts have a vehicle?" Rossi asked.

"Just a Cadillac Sedan." Lynch answered.

The team stopped just short of the house. They were waiting for the SWAT team to arrive. They didn't want to enter this house without back up or precautions.

Once the SWAT team arrived they drew out a quick plan to gain access to the house and retrieve their fellow agents.

CM********************************************************

The Un-Sub dragged Reid from the house and to the garage. He shoved Reid into the backseat of the SUV he had originally abducted them in. The Un-Sub forced Reid to lay down on his stomach in the seat. He tied him down into the seat so he wasn't able to get back up.

"I won't be long." The Un-Sub said shutting the door. He returned into the house.

Reid immediately tried breaking free of his bindings.

Several minutes later the Un-Sub returned with a dufflebag in hand. He dropped it on the passenger seat. He then went into the back seat and put a gag in Reid's mouth again. "That should keep you quiet." He then got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the garage.

The Un-Sub made it out of the driveway and started driving down the road.

Not far from the house they passed a pair of conspicuous SUVs. They stopped just short of the house.

"Well, well what do we have here." The Un-Sub pulled over just out of sight of the FBI vehicles.

He watched has the BAU stepped out of their vehicles that was parked near his house.

Discreetly, the Un-Sub got out of the vehicle and then into the back seat. He undid Reid's bindings enough to lift him up. He grabbed a hold of Reid's hair and pulled his head up so he could look out the window.

"Take a good look. They were able to find you after all. Too bad they are too late."

CM******************************************

tannerose5 - No more videos or feeds. Sorry. I wrote this chapter before your loser comment. That was the reason I liked it so much.

Claring - I think Reid and Garcia are connected in a way that they are polar opposites with several similarities. They counter each other well. More to come.


	11. Finding Garcia

Chapter 11 Finding Garcia

In a single unit the BAU and SWAT teams swiftly entered the house. Once in the living room the teams divided into two groups.

Hotch, Morgan and two SWAT members went right towards the basement. Rossi, J.J. and the two other SWAT members went left towards the bedrooms.

They reached a small bedroom first. One SWAT member entered the bedroom to clear it. The room was clearly a computer room. The other SWAT member cleared a bathroom that was on the opposite side.

Rossi and J.J. made their way towards the master bedroom.

Garcia laid on the bed crying. She was startled when she heard the noise from the other side of the door. She didn't know if it was the Un-Sub or not. She was flooded with relief when she saw J.J. and Rossi.

"J.J." Garcia cried. "They're gone. He took Reid."

"We have Garcia." Rossi said into his mic. "She's okay."

J.J. and Rossi both immediately went to Garcia and started untying her. They both saw the rope burn on her arms and the red spot on her cheek.

"We'll get you to an ambulance." J.J. said to Garcia.

"No, no, find Reid." Garcia pleaded. "He said he was going to do something. I think he is going to kill Reid." Garcia sat up on the bed once she was freed. She rubbed her swore wrists.

"Okay, let the medics look at you." J.J. said gently. "You need to go the hospital."

"No, he didn't . . ." Garcia said shaking her head. She looked at Rossi and J.J. "Reid stopped him. He's going to kill Reid I know it."

CM***************************************************

Morgan, Hotch and the rest of the SWAT team made their way to the basement. Morgan had figured that was the most likely location that Roberts would have held Garcia and Reid.

They entered together into basement. It was an open area without clearly defined rooms.

Morgan didn't allow himself the moment of relief when Rossi spoke into the mic. _We have Garcia. She's okay._

Hotch and Morgan looked at the pair of chairs that were bolted to the floor. They could see the ropes the Un-Sub had used to restrain the two.

"Clear," they heard the SWAT members call into their mics. The house was clear.

"Roberts and Reid are gone." Hotch said. "We need to talk to Garcia."

Hotch and Morgan went upstairs. Callahan, who had come in when the all clear was called, directed them into the master bedroom.

Garcia was sitting up on the bed with the medics. They were bandaging her wrists. J.J. was holding an ice pack on the side of her face.

"Roberts and Reid left about 5 minutes before we got here." Rossi said to the two when they entered.

"That SUV that passed us." Morgan said. "I didn't see the driver."

"He must have borrowed it or recently purchased it." Hotch said.

"The Cadillac he has registered is still in the garage." Callahan said.

"Baby-Girl, did he talk about going somewhere?" Morgan asked gently to Garcia.

"No, just that he was planning some type of encore." Garcia said.

"Encore, that must be his end game." J.J. commented.

"You guys need to either start telling me to do something to find him or go looking for him right now." Garcia said.

"We need to get you to a hospital. It's possible that you have a concussion." The medic said to Garcia.

"He's right." Morgan said in a gentle, yet forceful nature. "You need to be in a hospital."

Garcia started shaking her head. "No, he only hit me. Reid he took all of it. I won't go anywhere until I know that Reid is okay."

"Baby-Girl, I know this is hard, but we need to know what happened." Morgan said.

"What do you mean when you said he took all of it?" Hotch asked.

Garcia looked down. "We were tied up downstairs, he had us facing each other. Roberts he started smelling my hair and telling me how pretty I was. He then kissed my cheek." She rubbed her face where Roberts had kissed her. "He was mocking all of us. He started to undo my sweater." This brought a fresh batch of tears from Garcia.

"What happened next?" J.J. asked gently.

"He had his hand up my skirt." Garcia almost whispered. "Reid could see everything Roberts was doing. Reid got the gag out of his mouth. Then he wasn't Reid. I mean he just started shouting at Roberts. He was insulting him. I know you're not supposed to do that."

"He was protecting you." Morgan said. He now knew what the Roberts had meant when he said that Reid was playing him.

"He took Reid upstairs. They were gone for a long time." Garcia said. "When he brought him back downstairs. I knew that Roberts beat him up. He had a black eye."

"When did Roberts tell you about the encore?"

"Roberts brought me upstairs." Garcia said tears were still coming down her face. "Reid, he told Roberts he was more valuable. That I was nothing more than Tech Support. Roberts ignored Reid. He tied me to the bed and then he was on top of me."

"Take a breath." Morgan said.

"He was insulting me, women in general. Then Reid appeared. He tackled Roberts. I couldn't see what happened. Roberts then got up. He kicked Reid and then dragged him out. Then you came."

"We need to figure out what his end game is." Hotch said.

"Garcia," Callahan said gently. "You want to help. Roberts' computer is in the other room."

Garcia didn't need to be asked. She jumped off the bed and into the other room.

"I'm going to find you." She said starting up the computer.

"I think you might need these." Morgan said handing Garcia her glasses.

Garcia was now Tech Analyst Garcia, tracking Un-Subs.


	12. A Secluded Area

Chapter 12 A Secluded Area

Reid forced himself to remain calm during the enter trip. Based upon landmarks that he could see from the window, he had figured that they were headed towards Quantico. This was going to the be Un-Sub's end-game.

By now the team would have entered the house and had found Garcia. What concerned him though was the condition that the team would find her in.

After tying him in the car the Un-Sub had gone back into the house. He was gone for several minutes. There was enough time for the Un-Sub to have done almost anything to Garcia. There was nothing to say what had happened.

Reid knew that he needed to continue to operate as though she was alive.

Still he was alone with her. When the Un-Sub had touched Garcia in the basement. It was clear what his intentions were. Reid did the only thing that he could do to protect her.

Reid thought about the Un-Sub dragging him upstairs. The Un-Sub had told him to say hello to his team before attacking him. There was a camera in the bedroom that Reid couldn't see. He was sure that the Un-Sub had recorded the attack.

After the attack the Un-Sub was gone for a while. He had probably made contact with the team somehow and had given them the video of the attack has a taunt. The team would have watched him being attacked. They would know what this Un-Sub was capable of.

The team had probably found the house or the Un-Sub through that video.

His mind went back to the house. What had he done to Garcia? After Reid had run upstairs he had gone into the bedroom and had seen the Un-Sub on top of Garcia. If he had only been a moment later.

He couldn't focus on that. Reid had to concentrate on the Un-Sub and try to figure out what his end-game was.

Reid had already developed a profile.

The Un-Sub probably attended a more prominent school, possibly Cal-Tech even. He was intelligent enough to take both Garcia and him.

He was also physically fit, athletic. He had probably been on some sports teams while he was in school. He maintained that physique through the years. That much was evident from their fight.

The Un-Sub had gone through the FBI Academy where he probably excelled. However he was dropped. It probably wasn't anything specific. He wouldn't have broken any rules during his time there. Rather he would have reported any rule breaking while he was there.

All potential agents went through evaluations. The Un-Sub would have worked to hide his true nature. One of the instructors would have seen through it.

After he was kicked out the FBI he probably focused on his academic career. That was how he became an instructor. His ego probably led him to become a professor. He was probably not well liked by the students, but was tolerated.

Reid imagined that there was some complaints in his file, probably from female students. They were minor though and the school could not take action. Some female colleges might have sensed something, but could not act on it.

While the school was a source of frustration his focus was in fact on the FBI Academy. He was going to do something in the area of the Academy.

When they were just short of getting to the Academy the Un-Sub made a harsh turn taking the SUV off road. The road was very bumpy, it almost made Reid sick.

The Un-Sub parked the vehicle and then got out. He went around and opened the door. He then pulled Reid out of the vehicle and dropped him on the ground.

After dropping Reid on the ground the Un-Sub opened the passenger door and grabbed the dufflebag that he had placed in there earlier. He dropped it on the ground by the tire. The Un-Sub opened it and pulled out a small camping lamp. He turned the lamp on providing some light to the secluded area.

Reid positioned himself so that he could sit up against the vehicle. It was difficult with his legs tied together and his hands behind his back.

The Un-Sub walked back to where Reid was and removed his gag. He wasn't worried about disturbing someone here.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked the Un-Sub. "You might as well tell me."

Reid knew he had to buy himself some time. The team was at the house. They might be able to find something that could track this Un-Sub.

The Un-Sub wasn't going to kill him out here, alone. The end game would be something spectacular. His ego wouldn't settle for anything less.

"I went to the FBI Academy." The Un-Sub said. "I was smart, smarter than all of them. I knew I couldn't just be smart. I made sure I was ready. I went to them they didn't come to me. I offered my brains and abilities for them."

Reid figured his best bet right then was to stay quite. Let the Un-Sub talk.

"I would have done the job. What did they do? They kicked me out. I never did anything against anyone while I was there. What gave them the right to kick me out?" The Un-Sub's voice became harsher.

Reid coward away from the Un-Sub. Right now it was important for the Un-Sub to feel superior to Reid. The Un-Sub was angry. If Reid did anything right now to provoke him it would cause the Un-Sub to react.

In the eyes of the Un-Sub the FBI had rejected him. He had figured that he would join and become one of the elite agents. He thought that maybe he would even run the Bureau some day. Instead he was dropped probably later in the course.

He had looked down on Garcia and himself because they were recruited. Garcia for her computer skills, himself for his brain. He was rejected for individuals that he considered inferior to his own skills.

"I wonder how they found you." Reid said trying another tactic. He would play into the Un-Sub. "Like you said, they are just the brawn. It gets annoying sometimes dealing with people who are not has smart has you."

The Un-Sub scoffed. "Playing me again, Agent Reid."

"Dr. Reid." Reid corrected. "We both know I only got the Agent because they made accommodations for me."

"I'll provide you that one." The Un-Sub said. "Agent Morgan sold me that house. He didn't recognize me though, even though I went through the Academy at the same time he did."

Reid now had everything. The team would need to find him fast.

"So tell me Dr. Reid." The Un-Sub said in a now serious voice. "When you were recruited you had to have known that you couldn't possibly qualify in some areas. I mean they did make exceptions for you to be a field agent."

Reid nodded in a effort to continue the dialogue with the Un-Sub.

"Were you just on your knees or did if have to get all the way onto all fours?"

Reid didn't respond to that.

The Un-Sub still did. He picked Reid up and threw him back in the SUV. "I'll show you again who is better."

CM***********************************************************

tannerose5 - I hope this chapter was to your liking.

Bia - This Un-Sub does not like Reid at all. The team needs to learn from the profile.


	13. A Message

Chapter 13 A Message

The team had quickly gone to work to try to profile the house and the Un-Sub. That was the only hope of finding Reid. A crime scene team was on their way to the house as well.

No one on the team was able to get a positive ID on the SUV that had passed them. It was an older model and black. They only had a partial plate. Hotch still made sure to put a BOLO out on the vehicle.

J.J. had gone into the kitchen to look around. She opened the fridge and the cupboards. It appeared that the kitchen wasn't really used. There were limited food items. What was in the fridge and the garbage said that there was a lot of take out. Even when she had gone to Will's place when they were dating he had used the kitchen more than Roberts.

Rossi had stayed in the master bedroom. The room appeared to be only be functional. There were very few pieces of clothing. There were even less personnel items. He doubted if Roberts ever brought a woman home to this house.

Hotch was looking though the living room. The room was very impersonal. There was art on the walls. It looked like he had purchased the furniture for a staging. There were no family photos to be found. He had no connection of home in this place. It was merely a nest to the Un-Sub.

Morgan had went into the garage. Just like the other rooms it was pretty much empty. There was the washer and dryer that had come with the house. The car that was registered to him was parked in its space.

While the rest of the team searched, Callahan had stayed with Garcia. She had figured that Garcia should not be alone right now and she figured a woman would be best.

Garcia was focused right now going through all the files in the computer. They quickly appeared and disappeared from the screen has she searched. "He's got a file on all of us." Garcia said to Callahan.

She opened the file marked Callahan. Callahan saw a familiar face. "That's my sister!" She was clearly angry.

Garcia opened another folder. "That is Prentiss and her mom. He's been tracking us for years."

Callahan had already figured this when Kevin Lynch had given them the information about Everett Roberts. It still made her angry none the less.

Garcia then went to another file. There were two videos. Neither one had a name or an image. It was simply marked by the data from the camera. She clicked play one the one and waited to see what was on there.

Callahan immediately recognized the shot from the bedroom. Has quickly has she could she reached over Garcia and stopped the video right when Reid came into the shot. "That was the video he sent to us."

Garcia looked down. "This is what he did to Reid. It could have been me." She clicked on the second video.

The second video opened as well to the bedroom at the same angle. She stopped it when she saw herself come into the frame.

"He was going to send this to all of you." Garcia said.

Callahan placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder. "Kevin Lynch found metadata on the phone that came from that video of Reid. That is how we found you."

Garcia turned back to the computer and continued digging. "Wait a minute. He didn't want anybody to find this." Garcia said opening a file. "He hid this in another file."

Callahan and Garcia watched the images that pulled up on the screen. They all looked like surveillance pictures of Quantico and the area around it.

"He's obsessed with the Academy." Callahan had already figured that based upon the profile.

"Along with this spot." Garcia said pulling up several pictures of the same area. "This is a random spot. Based upon the pictures he came here a lot at different times of the day."

Callahan looked at the pictures of what looked to be an open spot in a wooded area. "Staging area. Can you tell me exactly where this is?"

"Just a moment." Garcia answered.

"Hey, I need everyone in here." Callahan called out into the hallway.

The rest of the team quickly made it into the room and looked at the computer.

"Listen, we already know Roberts is obsessed over the fact that he got kicked out of the academy." Callahan began. "He's got pictures of the BAU team."

"All the way back to Elle." Garcia added. "He's even got Anderson."

"He's also got a lot of pictures of this spot right here." Callahan said.

"Staging area." Rossi agreed with Callahan.

"I've already sent the coordinates to your phones." Garcia said.

"You are the best, baby girl," Morgan said. "Now, would you go to the hospital and get yourself checked out."

"I will. Just bring my baby home." Garcia replied.

The team headed outside towards the vehicles.

"Callahan, stay with Garcia." Hotch said.

"I know, make sure she sees the doctor." Callahan said. "Listen I know all of you have known Garcia and Reid a lot longer than I have. I still would appreciate a blow for me somewhere in there."

The team got into the SUV.

Callahan went back inside to take care of Garcia.

CM****************************************************************

Reid was sore all over and cold.

He was lying on the ground outside of the SUV. He couldn't bring himself to sit up. His hands were still tied behind his back. His pants and underwear were around his knees. That's only how far he had managed to pull them back up.

The Un-Sub was standing over him with a smug expression.

"It's going to be morning soon." The Un-Sub said. "I'm going to have a big day tomorrow. I am going to send a clear message to the FBI."

The Un-Sub went back to the duffelbag and pulled out a large object. He then brought it into the light so Reid could see what it was.

It was explosive vest.

"What better way to send that message than with one of their supposedly elite." The Un-Sub said. "You are going to make a bang with the Bureau in the morning."

The Un-Sub then tackled Reid and started to place the vest on him.

CM***********************************************************

tannerose5 - I hope this chapter was to your liking. The team pretty much has the profile. There is nothing that Morgan can really add.

Bia - This Un-Sub does not like Reid at all. The team needs to learn from the profile.


	14. Showdown

Chapter 14 Showdown

The team quickly headed towards the coordinates that Garcia had provided. The area was not far from the Academy. The team would need to go off road to reach the area. It would be difficult to sneak up on the Un-Sub without being seen.

Hotch had the SWAT team stay with them. They would need the support.

Callahan had called soon after they left. The crime scene techs had found a closed off area of the basement. Inside they had found material for making a bomb.

Based upon the profile the Roberts' end game would be spectacular. His background and knowledge gave him the resources to make a bomb. Roberts had told Garcia that he had planned an encore. The attack would some how be related to the Bureau and the Academy.

What the team also knew was the only possible end. Everett Roberts had studied law and criminals. He was not naive to prisons and treatment of criminals. He was also used to living to a certain standard. With a narcissist like Roberts, the only way out would be suicide by cop.

The team knew that Roberts wouldn't care who he took down with him the process.

They met in an an area away from the clearing where they wouldn't be seen. There only way to get Reid out alive would be to enter into the area stealthily.

Once they were in position they spread out making their way towards the area.

CM*****************************************************************

The Un-Sub lifted Reid off of the ground. He had the explosive vest on him and had pulled his pants back on. Reid still had his hands tied behind his back.

"I wish I could have gotten more time with that girl." Roberts said to Reid. "She was a real screamer I bet. We would have had a lot of fun together. Wish I could have seen the look on your team's face when I sent them the video."

Reid looked at Roberts. There was nothing he could do right now. Any action he took would still antagonize him, especially where he was now ready for his end game.

"FBI. Don't move."

Reid looked straight ahead and saw a flashlight and Hotch. He was there with what appeared to be a SWAT member. The team had somehow traced them here.

The Un-Sub held up something towards Hotch. It looked like a large garage door opener.

"This is a dead man's switch, Agent Hotchner." The Un-Sub said. "I go down your prize agent here will be killed."

"You will be too." Agent Hotchner said. "You're a smart man, you know the possible outcomes."

"Don't try and flatter me." The Un-Sub barked. "There is only have one outcome that I am interested in."

Reid stayed silent. From the corner of his eye he saw Rossi. The team was purposely surrounding them to close in. He looked at the switch in the Un-Sub's hands. He had a death grip on it.

The team didn't want to fire for fear of hitting Reid and the vest.

Rossi looked over at Morgan. He was moving in behind Roberts.

"We can work this out." Agent Hotchner continued with the negotiations. "I know you were kicked out of the Academy. That was a mistake."

"You're right it was a mistake." The Un-Sub said to Agent Hotchner. "They didn't even say why. They pulled me out of the middle of class and walked me to my room and told me to pack. They didn't have the courtesy to do it quietly. It was in front of everybody."

"They should have told you." Agent Hotchner. "I wouldn't have blamed you if you tried to fight it. Do you want to know what was in your file? What it said that made them drop you?"

The Un-Sub froze for a moment. This was clearly something he had not expected.

"I'll bite." The Un-Sub said. "What did it say, I was too smart."

"As a matter of fact it did." Hotch answered. "The instructors, they couldn't stand someone who was smarter than them. You were tougher, better than they were. They had to get rid of you."

The Un-Sub smirked. "That's why they wanted this little brat. Someone they could control and manipulate." The Un-Sub brought the switch back and held it against Reid's chest.

While Hotch had the Un-Sub distracted, Reid had managed to maneuver his hands. He felt the rope fall from his wrists. He remained calm and didn't move.

That was when the Un-Sub brought the switch to Reid's chest.

In an act mixed with bravery and stupidity Reid quickly brought his hands to his front. He grabbed at the Un-Sub's hand with both of his own in a death grip as well.

The Un-Sub was taken completely by surprise.

Reid moved forward causing both of them to lose their balance. The Un-Sub fell on top of Reid landing on the ground.

Morgan and J.J. had been in the rear the entire time. They had moved quietly behind Roberts, closing in.

They knew Hotch was keeping Roberts' attention on himself and off the of the rest of the team and Reid.

When Reid and the Un-Sub started to fall Morgan and J.J. quickly rushed forward.

Rossi saw Reid grab a hold of the switch and he saw the two fall to the ground. He charged forward along with the SWAT agent that was beside him.

When he saw Reid had grabbed a hold of the switch, Hotch at once ran towards Reid. He cuffed Reid's hands in an effort to maintain a positive control over the switch.

Morgan and the SWAT agent had both tackled Roberts. It was taking their collective efforts to wrestle him to the ground.

Rossi wasn't going to have any of it. He held his weapon over Roberts.

The SWAT agent held onto Roberts' arm so that Agent Hotchner could get the switch.

Hotch managed to get a hold of the switch he held it in his own grip as he moved away from Reid. "I've got it." He said.

Roberts cried out from having lost the switch.

The SWAT agent and Morgan rolled Roberts over and cuffed him.

Roberts looked up at Rossi. He still had his gun pointed at him. The expression on his face spoke volumes. Move and I will shoot.

J.J. had grabbed a hold of Reid and moved him over to the SUV. She carefully had him sit against the door.

"Fall back." Reid said to her. "Think of Henry."

"I'm not going anywhere." J.J. said.

Morgan placed the cuffs on Roberts and picked him up with the SWAT agent.

"Go to your man." the SWAT agent said to Morgan. "We got this one."

Rossi immediately put Roberts under arrest.

Morgan went to Reid.

"We already called in a bomb tech." J.J. said to Morgan.

"Kid you know that was really stupid." Morgan said to Reid. "Grabbing the switch like that. . ."

Reid was shaking his head. "Garcia, she . . .I tried. . ."

"No," Morgan said. "Callahan is with her at the hospital. She's okay."

Reid let out a sigh of relief. "You should have seen Garcia." He looked at Morgan and smiled. "She was so strong. She talked with him. I didn't tell her what to do, she just did it."

"She told us how you stopped Roberts." J.J. said.

Rossi came over. "We have Roberts secure."

The SWAT agent returned with another smaller agent. "This is our bomb tech Ryan. He's going to get this thing off of you."

Reid nodded his head.

"We're right her kid." Morgan said.

Ryan immediately went to work on the vest.

CM***********************************************************

tannerose5 - Sorry, no death.


	15. At The Hospital

Chapter 15 At the Hospital

Callahan stood silently at the door of the trauma room. It was a room the had been set aside for assault victims.

She was staying in sight of Garcia and making sure Garcia could see her.

Right now Garcia was lying in the bed being examined by a doctor and a nurse.

The good news was that the cuts into Garcia's flesh from the ropes were only superficial. The nurse had disinfected the wounds and placed bandages on them. They would heal in a few days.

The doctor had stated her concerns about a concussion with Garcia. Roberts had struck Garcia in the head during her abduction. She wanted her to remain overnight in the hospital for observations.

Director Cruz had seen the abduction of the Agent Spencer Reid and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia as an attack on the BAU team and the Bureau. This case would be handled by the bureau.

Callahan had arranged for a friend of hers, Agent Lucy Jobs, to interview Garcia and Reid. Agent Jobs was trained in interviewing and counseling victims of sexual assaults. Callahan considered her one of the best.

Agent Jobs was patiently talking Garcia's statement and talking with her. Even though Reid had been able to stop Roberts, it was a traumatizing experience for her.

While Agent Jobs was counseling Garcia, Callahan's phone rang. It was Rossi.

"Please tell me he's okay?" Callahan said stepping out into the hallway.

CM*********************************************************************

In the secluded area the BAU members the SWAT team and medics created a half circle around Agent Reid.

Agent Reid had remained sitting on the ground.

Agent Ryan was working on the explosive vest.

J.J. was holding Reid's hand while Ryan worked.

Morgan was holding the flashlight so Ryan could see what he was doing.

"It's going to be okay," J.J. said in her motherly tone to Reid.

"I think the switch hadn't been activated yet." Ryan said after a moment. "It was just a decoy for the bastard."

"That's the good news." Morgan said. "Where's the bad?"

"I haven't got any." Ryan said. "That's the bad news."

Reid remained silent while they worked.

Hotch and Rossi stood back allowing Morgan and Ryan work. They exchanged knowing glances at each other.

Ryan continued moving around the vest. He then stood up to talk with Morgan. "I'm going to cut some of the wires and straps on the vest. After I cut them we are going to slide it up over Agent Reid's head. Okay?"

"Alright." Morgan said. He then turned back to Reid. "We're going to cut this thing off of you."

"I understand." Reid had replied. He looked up away from the team.

"No, no." J.J. said. "Stay with us."

Ryan silently made precision cuts around the vest.

"Okay its ready." Ryan said. "Lift your arms up."

Reid raised his arms up while Morgan and Ryan carefully lifted the vest off of off him.

When the vest was pulled up Reid's shirt was pulled up as well.

In the glow of the flashlight, J.J. was able to see the bruises that were on Reid's chest. She covered her mouth in a gasp.

After the vest was off Reid reached for J.J. He put his arms around her.

J.J. held him in the hug. "It's over." She whispered to him.

"Let the medics look at you." Hotch ordered. He too could see the bruises on the young agent. He also knew what was on the video tape.

Morgan looked down for a moment at Reid. His backside was slightly exposed. Morgan knew what he saw was blood on Reid's backside. He kept himself calm.

Reid tried to stand up.

Morgan and J.J. both held him down.

"I can walk," Reid countered.

"That doesn't mean you are going to." Morgan said.

The medics stepped forward with their litter.

Reid laid down on it and remained still while he was carried towards the ambulance.

"We'll see you at the hospital." Rossi said has Reid was placed in the ambulance.

"J.J." Reid said.

"Go," Hotch said J.J. when she looked at him.

J.J. climbed into the ambulance after the medics. She held onto Reid's hand while they rode towards the hospital.

CM****************************************************

"He's okay." Rossi told Callahan.

Callahan smiled.

"J.J. is riding with him to the hospital." Rossi said.

"Roberts."

"Hotch talked him down with Reid's help. He's going to be held overnight." Callahan closed her eyes at that comment. She knew she shouldn't wish to see Un-Subs on gurneys covered with a sheet, but in his case, she was willing to make an exception to the policy. His actions were inexcusable.

"I have Garcia with Agent Jobs right now." Callahan told Rossi. "I've worked with her before. She's counseled both men and woman. She's one of the best."

"Is Garcia talking?" Rossi asked. He knew she wouldn't take well to being a victim again.

"Yes, she's given a statement."

"Good," Rossi said. "Let Garcia know that we will be there shortly."

"I'll have Lucy waiting." Callahan said.

"Penelope." Callahan said interrupting the doctor. "I just talked with Rossi. Reid's fine. They're bringing him here right now."

Garcia let out a sigh of relief.

"There going to bring him here to be examined." Callahan discretely sent a look over to Jobs.

Jobs nodded in understanding.

"I think you should rest, Miss Garcia." The doctor said to Garcia. "I'll examine your friend." She then turned to the nurse. "Make sure he is brought here."

The nurse nodded in understanding and then left.

"I'll let you know when he gets here." Callahan reassured Garcia. She then took the tone she had learned being a mom. "Stay here and rest. Your body needs to recover."

Callahan stood in the hallway, waiting. She saw the team coming towards her. She looked back into the room Garcia was in. "He's here."

Reid was on a gurney being wheeled into the room next door. He was clearly awake and alert.

The doctor that had taken care of Garcia immediately began directing the nurses and Agent Jobs in taking care of Reid.

They closed the door off to the agents to allow them to work.

The team stood and talked momentarily.

"What did he tell you?" Morgan asked J.J.

"Everything." J.J. answered. "He told me what happened. Spence wanted me to tell you. Roberts did attack him again before putting that vest on him. He's going to allow himself to be examined for evidence. He said that he had watched what Roberts did to Garcia. He wants to do everything that he can to make sure that Roberts is prosecuted."

"We'll make sure of that." Rossi said. "I'm going to let him stew until morning. Let him know how unimportant he really is."

"Baby-Girl you should be laying down." Morgan said to Garcia.

She was leaning on the door frame.

"I want to see Reid." Garcia said.

"The doctor's looking at him." J.J. said. "He's going to be okay."

Morgan had insisted that if Garcia was going to be out of bed, that she would at the least being seated in a wheelchair.

The team stood in the hallway and waited. It was a hour before the door opened.

Agent Jobs and the doctor stepped out. The doctor gave a look to Garcia who was seated in the wheelchair.

"I've completed the exam on Mr. Reid."

"Dr. Reid." Morgan corrected.

The doctor nodded. "I'm arranging a room for him upstairs. I'm assuming you will want to stay with him." She said to Garcia.

"What is his condition?" Hotch asked.

"He has some internal injuries. I don't want him to move at all."

"Were you able to collect evidence?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, Dr. Reid consented to having an examination and I was able to collect a sample and we photographed his injuries." The doctor said.

"I think friendship will be best for him right now." Agent Jobs said. "I'll process these interviews for you." She said to Callahan. "He's ready to see all of you."

The team walked into the room.

Reid was sitting up in the bed. There were bandages over his wrists and arms. A bandage had been placed over his temple. Bruises were now apparent on his face. He looked like hell.

"Penelope." Reid said when the team walked in.

Garcia went immediately into a Reid and hugged him.

"I didn't know what he was going to do." Garcia whispered.

"J.J. said that you found me. We're both alive because of you."

CM*************************************************************************

tannerose5 - I was referring to Roberts. Nope both arrived.

Honeycomb787 - thank you, I'm glad you enjoying the story


	16. That Night

Chapter 16 That Night

It was Sunday at noon.

Even though the BAU had their team members back, it was a rough night for the them.

At the hospital, Garcia had refused to leave Reid. The doctor had arranged for the two to rooms side by side.

This had not been the enough for Garcia. She was content to remain sitting in the wheelchair beside Reid's bed.

Morgan had stayed the entire night in the chair at Reid's bed.

Reid wasn't able to fall asleep and he didn't want any medications that would put him to sleep either. He only laid in the bed, unmoving.

After a few hours the doctor returned to do a follow up examination of Garcia and Reid. She did not like what she saw when she examined Garcia. She said it was possible that Garcia had serious brain trauma.

Reid had asked the doctor for her observations.

The two had exchanged a conversation as though he was another M.D.

In the end Reid said that he had agreed with the doctor's assessment and that Garcia should remain at the hospital and allow for the additional tests.

Garcia had left with the doctor.

"I was sacred for her." Reid said to Morgan in a voice slightly above a whisper after the two left.

It was the first time he really spoke.

"I knew what Roberts was doing. You saw the basement."

Morgan nodded that he did in fact see the basement.

"He set us like that on purpose. He wanted me to see what he was doing to Penelope. I tried to stare him down. I wanted his attention away from her. She was scared. He kept touching her. He had his hand. . ." Reid couldn't finish. "I knew what he wanted to do."

Morgan just let Reid talk. If he was willing to talk right now Morgan wasn't going to stop it.

Reid stared straight ahead. "I got the gag out of my mouth. I started insulting him. It was the only thing I could do to get him away from Penelope. I managed to tell her that it was okay before he took me upstairs to the bedroom."

Reid turned away from Morgan and looked at the opposite wall.

"You were protecting Garcia." Morgan said to Reid. "We all know that."

"I thought at first that he was going to beat me up. I knew what he was doing when he took me into the bedroom. He told me to say hi to all of you."

Reid then looked at Morgan. The look on his face was clearly for confirmation of what he had suspected. He figured that the attack was recorded and sent to the team has a taunt.

"Hotch stopped the video." Morgan said. "No one saw anything."

Reid made a small smile. "You would have been so proud of her. Roberts removed her gag and let her talk. I was afraid that she would say something wrong. But she didn't. She had figured out on her own that he was a narcissist. She feed into that talking to him. She said what I would have told her to say. I was able to continue building the profile."

"You were still there for her." Morgan supported Reid while he talked. "That helped."

Reid turned away from Morgan again. "It didn't work. He turned again. I knew he was going to do the same thing to Penelope that he did to me. I yelled at him again. I tried to downplay Garcia, making her sound pathetic. I called her Tech Support."

"Garcia knew you didn't mean anything by that." Morgan said.

"I know." Reid said. "I only wanted to protect her. When Roberts untied her I thought she would run, but she didn't. She hugged me. I told her to be strong. She pulled on the ropes on my arms. Because of her, I was able to get free. I ran upstairs."

Reid then looked at Morgan. "If I had been a moment later."

"You stopped it. That makes you a hero." Morgan said.

"I don't care about me." Reid said. "I want Roberts to go to jail for what he did to Penelope. You realize that now that she's been a victim of a potential sexual assault that increases her risk to be a victim again?"

"We'll make sure that she's not a victim again."

They were interrupted by a nurse followed by an Agent. Morgan recognized him from the detail assigned to Roberts.

"Dr. Reid." She said softly as she entered.

"Yes." Reid said.

"I need to talk with you." The nurse said. She then looked at Morgan. "If you could step out."

"No, I want him to stay." Reid said.

"Alright." She then turned to the Agent. "I have this." She said in an authoritive tone."

The Agent stepped out without a word.

"A blood test was done on your attacker." The nurse said. "He was tested for possible STDs."

Morgan knew that nothing that would come out of her mouth next would be good.

"Roberts tested positive for chlamydia." The nurse said. "I'm sorry."

Reid immediately went into a rant describing the disease and the treatment that he would require.

"I'll arrange to start the treatment." The nurse said knowing that Reid obviously understood. "I know this was the worst time."

"It's fine, better now than later." Morgan said to the nurse.

A doctor returned with the nurse to begin the treatment.

Garcia had returned thirty minutes later. The tests had shown only a mild concussion. She would be released in the morning along with Reid.

CM************************************************************

Hotch and Rossi stood outside of the interrogation room. They had Roberts remain in there the entire night into the morning. They needed to show him how unimportant he truly was.

"I think he's ready." Rossi said entering the interrogation room.

Roberts was sitting calmly while Rossi sat down and opened the folder.

"I was reading your file from the academy. You certainly were ahead in the training." Rossi said. "You always get some type or reprimand in each class. No one would expected anything from you. In fact you were quite an example to follow. And then we had this report. Written by the BAU's own Jason Gideon. I wonder if you actually met him or talked with him."

Roberts remained stoic.

"Are you sure you don't want something?" Rossi asked.

Roberts still didn't do or say anything.

"I suppose you still don't want a lawyer." Rossi said.

"Do you know how many of my former students became those leeches." Roberts finally spoke.

"Not the first time I heard that comment." Rossi replied. "This is what I figure is your side of the story. You knew you were smart. You were also driven wanting to prove yourself to the world. You went to the FBI. You used all your talents to be the best of the best. Then Jason Gideon shows up with his profile. You are removed from academy without a word of explanation."

Roberts didn't even change the position in his chair.

"You still watched the academy that was when you saw who got into the BAU. It was Reid and Garcia. You got jealous. That jealousy took over. That was why you choose them. You were too weak to go after Morgan. He probably would have kicked your ass."

Roberts shook his head slightly.

"You are charged with two counts of kidnapping, two counts false imprisonment, attack on two federal agents, assault, rape, attempted rape, and attempted terrorism. You will be a hit on the prison yard."

"I suppose I will be." Roberts said. "I will plead guilty and tell you everything I did to those poor weaklings that you dared to call agents."

That was enough for Rossi. He stepped out.

Hotch was waiting for him.

"We have more than enough to prosecute him." Hotch said.

CM*************************************************************************

Sorry for the long delay


	17. A Month Later, Epilogue

Chapter 17 A Month Later, epilogue

It was now thirty days since Reid and Garcia were taken.

Hotch had told both of them that they were to take the time off to recover.

Both had returned to work earlier than what was recommended.

Upon arrival Reid had gone to his desk in the bullpen and had gone over case files. Meanwhile, Garcia had gone to her lair. Neither acknowledged the other.

Hotch had made sure that Roberts remained in prison until his trial. In truth he was a flight risk and he did pose a danger. Their was evidence was enough of that. He had the money and had traveled before. He had contacts overseas. It would have not been hard for him to disappear.

Just because he was in prison did not mean the BAU was done with him. A slight flood gate had opened shortly after word got out about his arrest.

The first had been a girl who contacted the police who in turn contacted the BAU. She had been a former student of Roberts. A few years ago he had raped her in his office. After the attack she had gone to the hospital to seek treatment.

The hospital had conducted a rape kit to gather evidence. However the girl had refused to press charges. The evidence had been maintained in case she had changed her mind.

That evidence was still available and able to be used. The DNA had been a match for Roberts. Also in the kit were pictures of the rope burns on the girl's arms. It was the same rope that was used on Reid and Garcia.

A second girl came forward shortly after the first. She had gotten away before Roberts had the chance. She too thought that she wouldn't be believed, that was why she didn't report it.

It was not long after that the two girls came forward that Roberts was officially fired from the university. His degree too was being reconsidered. He would certainly lose his credentials.

Rossi and Morgan had both gone to the university to talk with his colleagues. They heard the same thing from each person that they had interviewed. He wasn't well liked by the staff or anyone in the university. While no one would make a formal allegation their were issues of personality conflicts.

One professor had said that he was not at all surprised by the accusations. He knew something was off, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

That afternoon after the two had returned, Morgan had made his way to Garcia's lair.

When he walked in Garcia was sitting in her chair curled up. On one of her screens Garcia was looking at a list of names.

"What are you looking at?" Morgan asked.

"Crime scene investigators, district attorneys, Federal agents, military officers."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked. They weren't working a case.

"All students of Everett Roberts." Garcia explained. "I mean yes he was kicked out of the FBI."

Morgan took a moment to look at the list.

"This would have been an awesome legacy." Garcia said looking at Morgan. "This could have been what he stood for. All of these people they have gone out and done good things."

"It wasn't enough for him." Morgan said. "He let all of the anger from the academy overtake him."

"Is Reid still okay?" Garcia asked. "I know he should be done with treatments." She knew from the hospital that Roberts had.

"He's okay." Morgan said. "You still haven't talked to him?"

"I don't know what to say." Garcia said. "Sorry you got hurt. I know you were protecting me, but you almost got killed. Is there anything you need?"

"You know he isn't going to blame you."

"I know, but what he did for me." Garcia said. "I mean that was the same has taking a bullet. Isn't it?"

"He did what he did because you are his friend and team mate. We are family." Morgan said. "The best thing any of us can do for him now is just to be with him.

"Roberts, his parents were married." Garcia asked. "He didn't have to struggle to go to college. He had a free pass almost the entire way. I can't have sympathy for him. I knew Greg Baylor didn't have a chance, but Roberts. There was no excuse. How long until Roberts is prosecuted?"

"He plead guilty. Hotch arranged for him to get charged next week. Talk to Reid before then."

"I will, today." Garcia said.

CM***********************************************************************

The entire team sat present in the courtroom.

Roberts was entering his plea for sentencing.

He stood alone when the judge entered. Roberts had refused a court appointed attorney.

The judge sat down. "Be seated." He looked at the BAU and then at Roberts.

"Everett Roberts, stand, are you aware of the charges against you?"

"I am your honor." Roberts said to the judge.

"What is your plea?" He asked.

"Guilty." Roberts said calmly. He then turned to the BAU. He smiled at Garcia.

Morgan discreetly took Garcia's hand.

Garcia in return stared back at Roberts. He would not scare her again.

Roberts then smirked at Reid.

Reid squirmed slightly, but maintained his composure.

"Mr. Roberts." The judge said clearly annoyed. "Are you aware that you will be charged for these crimes. Do you want to consult an attorney?"

"Yes, I do." Roberts said looking at the judge. "I would like Aaron Hotchner for my attorney."

Before the judge or the BAU agents could say anything Roberts opened up. "How about turning things about. Agent Hotchner. You know your Agent Reid there, he squealed like a stuffed pig when I bent him over both times." He then looked at Garcia. "She cried like a baby."

"That is enough. I will hold you in contempt." The judge shouted at Roberts.

"I don't care." Roberts shot back. "Your agents are pathetic." He shot at Agent Hotchner.

"Officer, remove him." The judge shouted.

The officer had already made his way over to Roberts in anticipation of the judges order.

Roberts immediately moved to get away from the officer.

"All the things I was going to do to you." Roberts said to Garcia.

"You don't get to look at her." Morgan had enough. He had climbed over the rows and went to help the officer to subdue Roberts.

The two of them were able to get a hold of Roberts and escorted him out of the room.

When Roberts was out of the courtroom the judge stepped down from the bench. He approached the BAU team.

"I'm sorry about that display." The judge said to the team.

"You didn't know how he would react." Rossi reasoned with the judge.

"He knew there was more than enough physical evidence against him, along with having a dozen agents for witnesses." Hotch said. "He wanted to go out with bang."

"I will stand by my ruling." The judge said. "He will never be out of prison. Life without parole."

"Thank you." Hotch said to the judge.

The team was done with Everett Roberts.

His vile actions ended with that.

There was no way out for Roberts. His degree had been revoked. The only thing that he had was a ruined reputation. That reputation would only be useful in the prison that he was going. Kidnapping two federal agents did give him the cred he would need for survival.

Reid and Garcia had managed to talk again and had went out has friends to science-fiction movie and coffee together. There relationship remained strong.


End file.
